1. Field of the Invention
The claimed invention relates to motion platforms for video simulation equipment; and more particularly, to a mechanical platform and related components being configured to simulate simultaneous yaw and roll motion for use in such video simulation equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video simulation systems are becoming increasingly popular for applications such as video gaming and operator skill and developmental training. Such video simulation systems are generally designed to mimic an object environment for a targeted application. For example, video simulators have been proposed for simulating the dynamics of aircraft, marine vessels, locomotives and automobiles. In each of these examples, the objective of the video simulation system is to mimic visual and motion characteristics of an environment associated with operation of the object under simulated conditions.
For purposes herein, a particular interest is aimed at yaw motion about a vertical axis and roll motion about a horizontal axis for simulating motion characteristics of aircraft and marine vessels, and more particularly such motion for helicopter simulation.
It is important to accurately simulate the dynamics of an object environment, especially where the associated application is flight operator training. The idea being that the operator experience within the simulator must closely resemble real-world conditions in order to build adequate experience, skill and to anticipate reactions of the operator in preparation for a real-world event or condition.
Currently available systems have yet to provide a cost effective and adequate yaw and roll motion simulation platform. To be cost effective, it would be beneficial to provide such a platform with relatively few moving components. Moreover, it is a need in the art to overcome the challenges of providing fewer mechanical parts while maintaining adequate motion simulation. Thus, there is an ongoing need for improved motion platforms for use with video simulation systems, especially such platforms configured for roll-motion and yaw-motion simulation, and further configured for low cost, simple and effective mechanical motion simulation.